1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication No. WO 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, ANDROID™, BLACKBERRY®, iOS®, SYMBIAN™, and WINDOWS PHONE® OSs.
Most touch screen devices display a screen that is called a home screen. On the home screen, objects that are called icons are arranged. When a specified gesture with respect to an icon is detected, the touch screen device executes a function corresponding to the icon to which the gesture has been performed.
Some touch screen devices are configured to provide a plurality of home screens, and change a home screen to be displayed on the touch screen display. Such a touch screen device not seldom have a user interface reconfiguration mode (adjustment mode) in which a user can adjust a home screen on which an icon is displayed and a position at which the icon is displayed on the home screen. The user of the touch screen device is allowed to change the icons that are displayed on the respective home screens when a mode is switched to the user interface reconfiguration mode.
There is a need for a device, a method, and a program that allow the user to adjust a display position of an icon on the home screen.